


孤高之人

by shiraki



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原本全文发在lof，被lof查了驾照，贴到这里留档<br/>都是某人的小黑屋play脑洞，这是她的梗：<br/>她 21:55:08<br/>其实我就是想写洛萨把失能大法师小黑屋酱酱酿酿<br/>她 21:55:36<br/>别人都以为大法师已死还纪念哀悼他（<br/>我 21:55:59<br/>噫<br/>她 21:56:05<br/>然后麦迪文还想着国王觉得自己有罪<br/>————————————————————————<br/>所以这是和基友约好互粮的产物，臭不要脸无照驾驶的突发黑车</p><p>原本有个前篇但还没写完，总之是一个麦迪文单箭头洛萨的前提</p><p>Warning: </p><p>一辆车，斜线即代表攻受。</p><p>OOC和雷可能，没逻辑，Just飙车</p><p>just飙车！</p><p>飙车！！！</p><p>重要的雷点高亮</p><p>Po主只看过电影，所有依据全部是银幕版电影。电影的官方小说没看过，游戏根本没玩过，游戏铁杆粉不要认真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	孤高之人

麦迪文一个寒冷的夜晚醒来。

意识被炽热的黑暗重重包裹，他的手脚僵硬，嘴里像是吞了铁屑。黑暗中有什么在看着他，保持着介乎于冷漠和亲密间的疏离。

“洛萨。”麦迪文开口，感觉喉咙里插着一把匕首。吐出这个名字带来的疼痛远比他预期的要剧烈。他把自己支撑起来，不知道自己睡了多长时间，自从上一次洛萨来到这里——他睡不着，但似乎也醒不过来。周遭的事物都蒙上了一层恍惚而遥远的色彩，血液奔流过血管发出隆隆的深水的回响；荒原上吹过来自北方山麓的风。是头脑里烧灼的热度，把一切感官融化。

洛萨没有应答，他无言的双眼在暗处灼灼发亮。那个沉默的视线令麦迪文焦灼，他试图站起来，离他昔日的挚友更近一些，但他的头晕的厉害，整个房间在他站起来的时候“嗡”的一声开始缓慢地倾斜，他只能扶着床柱避免自己跌倒。洛萨往他的手里塞了一杯水，那水非常凉，喝下去的时候就像是沿着喉咙刺进骨头里的冷箭，他让自己咽下去。

冷水多少缓解了在他头脑里融化一切的高热，麦迪文感觉头不是那么晕了。“你怎么了？”他再度开口，现在他能清晰地看到他沉默伫立的朋友，以及他背后窗外的远景——大雪覆盖着冰冻的荒原，并持续不断地被寒风裹挟着卷进这座塔里，它们散落在窗前那一小块地面上，并无任何融化的迹象。无论这是哪里，都毫无生命的痕迹，只有荒凉和沉寂。房间角落燃烧里的火炉并不能驱散这种固有的寒意，它只是舞动着不安地迸溅出滚烫的灰烬，并且让洛萨的脸一半的面容是金色的，像是散发着奇异的光亮，而另一半黑暗，并随着拉长的暗影在墙壁上不断明灭。

他强迫自己与洛萨对视，那双暗色的眼睛，那之中尽是战争，温热的血洒满曾经苍翠的平原；是人类与兽人酝酿交织的仇恨呐喊，濒死的生灵烧灼殆尽；是死亡，是曾经亲密的人们纷纷离散。这些事物沉重地压在指挥官的眼底，他看起来筋疲力尽。

“漫长的一天，”洛萨简短地说，“很冷。”他并没有透露任何人类的命运。麦迪文不知道这是否出于他不再信任自己，就像他选择的这个地点、这座孤立的高塔，只为了让自己与他——与曾经并肩站在一起的那些人，卡德加，莱恩，洛萨自己——隔离。这个想法让一阵苦涩涌上他的喉咙，而莱恩的死令那种苦涩更加浓烈了。他迅速垂下眼，害怕自己流露的情绪勾起洛萨痛失骨肉和挚友的沉痛，但是洛萨已经察觉了他所想，这让一阵古怪的沉重在他们周围蔓延。那沉默令人难以忍受。麦迪文说话间不得不几次停下来，深深地喘息。

“我很抱歉，洛萨。对于卡伦的事，还有莱恩——”他的喉咙在提到莱恩的名字时哽住了，就好像有一块滚铁噎在那里，塞得那么紧以至于他无法呼吸。他用手紧紧顶住胸口，张开嘴让空气涌入，这样他才能继续说下去。“我本应该守护你——你们。如果我能再坚持——”

如果他能坚持清醒，卡伦就不会死；如果他能再坚持那个咏唱几秒钟，莱恩就不会死。如果六年前他能坚持住这一切根本就不会发生，堡垒不会沦陷，许许多多的人不会因此丧生。

麦迪文从来不知道除了无望的爱情之外还有别的情感可以这样强烈，这样痛苦，它像洪荒的潮水一样野蛮地席卷过他全身，把他击溃。往日的噩梦在脑海里翻腾，他不得不咬紧牙关以抵御这呼啸而过的情绪，感觉自己就像湍流中一片孤立无援的叶子，只能随着情绪的洪流辗转。

洛萨的表现比他以往要平静的多，他以几乎全然旁观的态度看着麦迪文，暗影里的眼神复杂难懂。

他说不下去了。尤其在洛萨这样冷漠的注视下。当洛萨终于向前一步，占据了二人之间沉默的距离，他冰冷的手贴上麦迪文的后颈，麦迪文像是被冰冷的烙铁烫了一下那样打了个哆嗦，并且在任何事发生之前闭上了眼睛。

洛萨吻了他，充满暴躁和侵略性地。他们的牙齿猛地撞击在一起，麦迪文低声的痛呼被洛萨以近乎撕咬的方式吞咽下去。

铜制的杯子滚落在地，一声沉重的闷响，溅出的水浇熄了微暗的炉火。

洛萨的身上散发着冰雪的寒气和血的咸味，嘴唇和口腔跟石头的地面一样冷。麦迪文喘息着，脸上都是冰凉的泪——是出于生理强烈的刺激，还是失控的情绪，他自己也无从分辨。他的耳朵里回荡着不妙的嗡鸣，头脑因喘不过气而眩晕，只不过这种眩晕更冷，更刺骨。直到刚才他还被高热所困扰，而现在他只觉得冷。亚麻的袍子浸透冷汗贴在他的背上，那种寒度令肢体变得麻木迟缓，令他感到孤立无援。如果没有洛萨的手强硬地攥着他的胳膊，拉扯着他的头发，他可能会立即像失去砍断缆绳的帐篷一样滑落在地上。

“就不能说点儿别的？”

血的味道冲刷过味蕾，带着人体的温度，麦迪文注意到洛萨的嘴边上有一道刚磕开的破口。顺着他的眼神，洛萨迅速抽回手擦了一下那里渗出的血。他看起来显得烦躁而且紧张，但这样反而比默不做声酝酿的悲伤和怒气来得容易承受。

“我无意奢求你的原谅。”麦迪文低声说，声音被床铺层叠靠垫的冲击打断。洛萨近乎粗暴地把他扔回那张窄床。“洛萨——”他恳求道，在他沉默的朋友撕开他长袍单薄的前襟，扯下扣针的时刻。耳朵里随着心跳鼓动的是海潮拍击悬崖的声音，意识被即将发生什么的暗示撩拨着，寒冷爬上他裸露的皮肤，他几乎无法抑制自己在洛萨的钳制下颤抖。但洛萨全然无视了，他压向麦迪文，一阵混杂着血腥的寒气随之迫近。洛萨未穿甲胄，身上也不见血痕，然而血的气味如此浓重，即使沐浴也难以洗净。这气息带来的联想令一种近乎疼惜的罪恶感碾过麦迪文的身体，令他如此轻易地卸去了抵抗。洛萨从他的眼中读出了那情绪，他的嘴角抽了一下，脸上快速滑过一个似笑不笑的表情。

“这就是为什么我真的不想跟你说太多话。”洛萨说。然后疼痛像一把剑，刺入麦迪文的皮肉。即使紧咬着下唇，麦迪文还是没能阻止自己在洛萨贯穿他时发出一声痛苦的呜咽。

这之中没什么暧昧的成分可言，洛萨也无意取悦他，他刺进麦迪文的身体就像用剑刺入一个敌人的胸膛。他无情地深深贯穿，而后迅速抽出，重复着这个过程，在每一次杀伐中叹息着发出胜者的呐喊。那些沉重压在指挥官身上的苦痛因而流入麦迪文的身体。也许这就是洛萨的本意——麦迪文恍惚地意识到，如果没有人与他分担这些不断积累的伤痛与黑暗之物，终有一天洛萨的灵魂将无法承受而濒临崩溃。洛萨的动作充满愤怒和近乎绝望的本能，他俯下身撕咬麦迪文暴露的喉咙，力度之大几乎令麦迪文感觉他要杀死自己。但他毫无抵抗，因为自己被需要着，洛萨毫无保留地向他敞开自己不为人所知的一面。他只剩下我了，麦迪文想。这个认知本应是令人安慰的。但他能做的只是抓住洛萨肩上的斗篷，在猛烈的冲撞中茫然地寻求支撑，那之上落着的雪随之簌簌滑落。

洛萨的身体仍然冷得不可思议，肌肤相贴的刺激令麦迪文一阵战栗。他有了一种正置身冰原的错觉，不然他不会感到这么冷，这么孤独。他觉自己像是一块冰，就要在一个更冷的怀抱里融化了。他的意识在洛萨愤怒冲撞下破碎四散，整个世界摇晃着倾颓，高塔穹顶上描绘的星星纷纷坠落。然而在内心的深处，他仍然微弱地意识到这一切本不该发生，洛萨和迦罗娜陷入了恋情，他们本应成为彼此的依托，而不是像现在这样。他不禁想到，洛萨是否能注意到自己正像一道泉水那样在他一次次急迫的索取下逐渐枯竭；他不知道当那泉涌完全干涸，洛萨是否也就不再需要自己。这个念头在心脏的位置划开巨大的伤口，将一些他自己都未曾意识到的情绪翻卷出来，沉默地填满他内在的每一寸空隙，强烈到他忍不住为之震颤。

“我的朋友，”他挣扎着开口，甚至没有意识到自己的声音哽咽得厉害，“洛萨，我——”

未完的话语被凶狠的冲撞击碎，洛萨猛地顶进他体内，令麦迪文哽窒了一下，接着洛萨讯速地翻转过他的身体，他的脸被朝下按进堆积的垫子里。

恐惧、痛楚和负疚感裹住了他的心脏。麦迪文试图在洛萨的压制下扭过头看清黑暗中洛萨的表情，然而视线对上的是贴近脸颊的金属，还散发着未尽的温度。

是火枪。

“你到底……”洛萨的声音听起来徘徊在在耐心的边缘，“你能不能就是——闭嘴？”

麦迪文不再出声，除了洛萨再一次从背后进入他的时刻他窒息的啜泣。

 

***

 

洛萨注视着麦迪文。

一开始他竭力克制自己，但最后他们两个人都像是暴露在极地严寒中濒死的动物一样簌簌发抖，然而内在却无比火热地灼烧着逐渐微弱的呼吸，在欲望的风暴夹杂着恐惧席卷而过的时候紧紧抓住彼此求得心灵上的安慰。他不知道自己这么做对于死去的妻子或者迦罗娜意味着什么，然而掌控着一个人的感觉从没显得这么好。冲动拉扯着他的神经把他推上疾风骤雨的浪尖，他在汹涌的浪潮中随波逐流，心脏狂烈地鼓动着将血液压向大脑，发出令人头晕目眩的撞击声。他记得这种感觉，在他和麦迪文以及莱恩都还是小孩的时候，这种难以言说的被吸引的感觉就已经到访过他的内心。那是一种介乎于恐惧与迷惑之间的激情，它令洛萨不知所措。

他感觉自己像是捧着一个稀有的瓷器，那瓷器在他的横冲直撞下颤栗着破碎。那些碎片锋利摄人，他收紧手掌，二者就在血的温度下无比痛苦地结合在一起。他与麦迪文的相处唯有此道，再无他法。快要释放的时刻洛萨被几乎控制了自己的独占欲吓了一跳，咬着牙才没让自己立刻射出来。他及时地退出麦迪文的身体，把米青液留在冰冷的地面上。

真要命。

“我很抱歉。”

缓慢地转了一下失焦的眼睛，麦迪文在洛萨替他拉起被扯散的衣物时低声嗫嚅。他的手指松松地攀向指挥官的下巴，微弱的亮光在他低垂的眼睛里闪过，洛萨感觉到他手指轻轻碰触过的嘴角已经愈合了。

“你知道这种小口子几天就能自己长好吧？”他颇不自在地说。麦迪文没有听到，他已经陷入透支的昏睡里。只剩下洛萨干巴巴地坐在那，觉得自己像个傻子。

他的朋友比他记忆中憔悴也消瘦许多。麦迪文的手臂垂落在床边，头歪着，暴露出苍白的脖颈，那之上遍布着青紫的指痕和一个很深的咬伤，还在缓慢地向外渗血。那是一个脆弱的姿态；即使如此，他仍然显得美丽，像是一座神像，而不是一个刚刚承受自己暴力侵犯的人。在他沉声念诵咒语，被魔力的光辉环绕的时刻，他的身上散发着一种强大而坚定的震慑，令人感到不可撼动；但当他垂下视线，狼狈地在自己的臂弯中寻找支撑，他又呈现出近乎使人垂怜的薄弱。洛萨不知道麦迪文是睡过去了还是陷入了昏迷，他伸出手试探麦迪文的呼吸，和缓但微弱。下意识地，他的手指擦过麦迪文因充血鲜红的眼眶，手指沾上停留在他睫毛上冷却的泪水。

他回想起守护者淡色的眼睛，纯粹、孤高，就像这座塔所处的山峰万年不化的寒冰。这双眼睛在自己粗暴的对待下盛满痛苦的泪水。当麦迪文嗅到他身上残存的血腥，他眼中的怜惜令洛萨觉得软弱。即使只有短暂的一刻，那种软弱也是致命的。洛萨无法直视这样的一双眼睛，就像他无法再承受麦迪文的自责，他避而不谈高塔之外的战事；但当麦迪文对他吐露歉疚，他仍然感到一根钉子从脊柱楔进身体，那么痛苦乃至于他无法言语。那使他想起卡伦。洛萨无法忘记当自己沉浸在亡妻的阴霾中放逐自我，年幼的卡伦安静地注视他的眼神；被黑手夺去生命的前一刻卡伦的眼神。他已经错过一次，而那个错误他永远没有机会弥补了。

他不会再次犯这个错误，去为一个麦迪文自己都无法预料的、潜藏于知识和良善的伪装下的恶魔责难他。然而他又无法不去责难，为卡伦的死，为莱恩，为艾泽拉斯受难的土地。他对此无计可施，只能以暴力逼迫麦迪文安静，即使他知道那只会加深彼此距离的鸿沟——看到枪口的那一刻麦迪文的眼神苦涩到令洛萨几乎握不住自己的武器，但他不再是那个被悲痛所击溃的男人，战场令他的手比以前更紧，也更稳；接下来麦迪文的安静和顺从更让他难受。他因而更加烦躁不堪，动作也更粗暴，但麦迪文只是忍受着一切，偶尔发出一声压抑的呜咽。这不是他想要的，麦迪文越是顺从，洛萨越难受。

角落里的炉火已经完全熄灭了，只剩下发红的木柴，颜色就像是将要沉入地面的太阳，温度也和它差不多冷。他把旧友揽进怀里，从背后抱拥着他，以一种保护性的姿势。寒冷夺去人的生气，麦迪文这几天一直发着烧。卡德加对于他讨要退烧的药方这件事表现出某种令人窘迫的敏锐，“你看起来可不像是感冒了……总之，如果守护者或者是莫罗斯还在的话肯定能给你更有效的建议。”年轻的法师意有所指地表示，而他只是做了个鬼脸接过那张羊皮纸单子。药草茶来到这里时已经完全凉透了，麦迪文喝下的时候似乎完全没有察觉到这东西与清水有何不同——作为法师，他本应对药草有着比自己更加敏锐的感官。洛萨不知道是否是发热和魔力的流失使得麦迪文的感官变得迟缓，无论他的猜测是否正确，那都令他的胃痛苦地揪紧了。

“又不是你的错。”过了一会，洛萨轻声言语。只有在这样独自一人的时候，洛萨才允许自己说出原谅的话语，这样当他再度离开这里，面对在兽人的进攻下像秋收的麦秸一样倒下的同伴时他才能不被愧疚击倒，并在拼死厮杀后独自享用空洞的胜利。

泄愤似地，他猛地踢了一脚自己丢在地上的火枪。在来时的路上它被用来射杀了一只徘徊的巨狼，此刻已经完全冷却了。但那铁玩意儿却卡在桌脚纹丝不动，反而撞得他脚趾发麻。洛萨抽了一口气，在原地生起闷气，过了一会却为此低声发笑起来。

你活该，他一边吭哧吭哧地笑着一边自嘲，你自作自受。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些作者的事后废话：  
> 有一点需要解释一下，因为似乎不止一个读者对此理解和我的初衷有所偏差：
> 
> 这是一辆车，但是写之前我花了一阵去思考。我当然喜欢开车，但是这篇文章并不是单纯为了开车或者说为了啪啪啪而写。我希望通过它表达出我对这部电影和这两个人关系的思考，并且希望我所体会到的感情也能够触动读这篇文章的人。  
> 在我的初衷里，这段肉体关系并不是单纯建立在“赎罪”之上，洛萨并不是想要以此“惩罚”或者“报复”谁。更多地，我愿意说这是一种试图在彼此的身上求得慰藉的关系。在巨大的压力和心理伤痛的重压下，人会需要某种发泄，需要一个亲密的人分担自己肩负的黑暗之物。洛萨首先想到的是麦迪文，即使他自己可能并没清楚地意识到他内心的需求。这就是为什么会发生这样一段关系。至于这之中到底有没有“赎罪”的成分？也许有，但绝不是主要的。固然，麦迪文被负疚感所折磨，但我不认为他心中的愧疚能够通过这样的肉体关系就轻易消解，所以我不清楚这能否算是一种“赎罪”。
> 
> 在我看来这是一种更复杂，更私密的关系。（在我的设定里）麦迪文爱着洛萨，即使没有发生这么多事，他也一样会愿意在任何时刻给予洛萨陪伴和安慰。但死亡和离散以及艾泽拉斯动荡的命运横亘在二人之间，它们让两个人的心灵各自困于不同的苦痛中并不可避免地彼此伤害。可能因为我试图在很短的篇幅里表达这两个人对对方复杂的感情以及更多人性中难以言说的东西，笔力有限不是很到位，如果造成了误会我很抱歉【【【


End file.
